


you're my everything

by therennovels



Series: five x reader one shots [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five is an adult, Five x reader - Freeform, I dont know how to work ao3, I posted all of these on here in one night, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, five hargreeves - Freeform, help me pls, request, we dont like no minors here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therennovels/pseuds/therennovels
Summary: this is a request from my tumblr from a prompt list (@ thetrashcannot for requests) five is an adult in all of my writing I will not write for the younger versions.3: “You’re everything I could’ve wanted and more.”5: “Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”context: you and five are sitting at elliot’s trying to come up with a new plan after the agreement with the handler fell through.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: five x reader one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196372
Kudos: 8





	you're my everything

He’s pacing again, you know when he paces it’s because he’s out of ideas. After spending all those years alone with him you know his little habits well. 

“Love, please sit down. Your pacing isn’t helping you and you know it. You’re going to spiral if you don’t take a break.”

“Yn don’t you understand we don’t have -“

“Time I know, I am well aware Hargreeves, but you’re also not going to be able to come up with anything smart if you burn yourself out.” You stood up to grab his hand and physically stop him from pacing. He glares at you. He knows you’re right. You usually are. You’re the first person to come along and put him in his place. He finally caves and follows you to the bed. You sit down and he lays down with his head in your lap while you played with his hair. This boy is the grumpiest person ever until you run your hands through his hair. You’re sitting in comfortable silence for a good few minutes before he decides to break it.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Do you really love me? Or did you only fall for me because I was the only option?” These were the last words you thought would ever come out of his mouth. You’re so taken aback it takes you a minute to respond. 

“Of course I love you Five. Just because you were the only option at the time doesn’t mean you weren’t meant for me.”

“But do you really believe that? Or are you just telling yourself that so you don’t realize how much you really don’t care for me”

“Five, You’re everything I could’ve wanted and more.” You brush your hand along his jawline. He sits up and faces you. You can see it in his face. He doesn’t believe you. 

“Do you remember the night I told you thought I loved you?”

“As if it was yesterday, Five.” 

He looked at you as if he was expecting you not to remember. 

“Tell me how you remember it”

You took a breath, trying to get all the details right in your head. “Well, it had to have been in the fall because the air was brisk but not too unbearably cold. I don’t quite remember how many days it had been since we met, the time always gets little muddled for me. We were sitting by a fire you had made and I was laying down on the ground to look up at the stars.” He smiled, he knew how much you loved looking up at the sky, you always said it was the only constant you had and you weren’t going to let it go unappreciated. 

“You asked me if I was comfortable on the ground and I said well as much as I could be, then you said to put my head in your lap. Just like this.” You moved to lay in his lap just like you did that night, still getting butterflies from the closeness, those never seemed to go away. 

“You started running your fingers through my hair and I laughed at you, accusing you of going soft.” Yep, he remembered that as clear as day. 

“Then all of the sudden you blurted out, “I think I’m in love with you” and I sat up from your lap and turned to you. I stared for a few moments, trying to process what you had just said and without thinking, I kissed you. It felt like everything I never knew I needed. I knew we were going to be stuck with each other til the end of what was so I figured there was no point in trying to hid my crush any longer.” At this he perks up, that was a detail you had left out before.

“You never told me you had a crush on me?” He poked your face genuinely curious.

“I figured it was obvious Hargreeves? The amount of times I said I was cold just so you would sit closer to me, the times I asked you to tell me stories to keep me occupied was all because I was in love with the sound of your voice. Everything about you enamored me Five. It still does. You’re my person, I knew that from the second I met you.” He was stunned, he had never in his whole life expected to hear anyone talk about him like that. Your relationship had blossomed over many years but one thing you two are still learning is how to be open with your feelings. 

You sat up again, you places your hand on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. You laid down and he moved on top of you. He was so gentle for a man who’s been through so much. You break the kiss for a breath and he rolls to your side so you can keep it going, he runs his hands through your hair then moves them to the small of your back, being careful not to disturb the air around the kiss, you rested your hands behind his neck. When you finally broke apart, your rested your foreheads on one another. 

“Do you really love me Hargreeves?” You asked, kind of as a joke but you also wanted to see what his response would be. 

“I don’t think I physically have the capacity to not love you anymore, I think that would break me.”

“Do you mean that Five?” 

“If I didn’t would I have brought you along with me to save the world, twice over?” He looks you in the eye “You’re my safe place. Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”

You nestled further into his neck, knowing full well that you might never get a moment like this again, trying to bask in it as much as possible. 

“You’re my everything.”


End file.
